Sörel Mikosis the Strategist
Sörel Mikosis the Strategist (23 BET - 38 ET) was the third King of Panïka and founder of the House of Sörel. Biography Early Life Sörel was born in the city of Deon, Panïka to Mikos the Shielded and his wife, Sana the Giftbearer, on the 4th of Dëme, 23 BET. His parents proceeded to have two more sons, namely Mürmu the Liaison and Wöler the Beloved. His mother died giving birth to Wöler, when Sörel was four years old. His father made sure he and his brothers grew up well-educated, sending them to be taught by the best scholar in Panïka, Redyo the Reverent. Sörel spent fifteen years of his life studying under the guidance of Redyo, from 18 BET to 3 BET. After Sörel finished his study, he went to work with his father, Mikos, transporting goods from Panïka to Leysh. Rise to Throne When Sörel was only 23, the king of Panïka at the time, Këso the Maniac, had his entire army including himself killed at the Battle of the Maniac against Leysh. Këso had left no legitimate heirs to the throne of Panïka, so Këso's wife, Rämba the Widow, held a competition. She asked Redyo to create a puzzle that only someone worthy of being king could solve. Redyo, knowing that Sörel would make an excellent king, made the competition a board game. If a competitor could beat Redyo at the game, they would become king. Sörel already knew this board game, and was quite adept at it. It was not difficult for him to win and gain the crown, earning him the epithet "Strategist". He was soon declared king of Panïka on the first Böse. A poem known as the Ballad of Sörel was written by Pezlo the Bard to commemorate this event. In honour of his success, the Panïkan people built a great tower called the Emerald Tower, of which the construction became the basis for the year 0 in the Grigoan Calendar. Reign Sörel immediately implemented methods of improving Panïka's society. He had sewers built beneath the ground, rebuilt the metaphorical bridge between Panïka and Leysh and established a national navy for transcontinental exploration, founding the city of Mamai as its base. He integrated the people of Shesta into Panïkan society after they were conquered and enslaved by Torïs the Barbarian. He married a childhood friend, Tetra the Fair. They had four children together: Winda the Charitable, born in 3 ET, Rayo the Paladin, born in 5 ET, Nhamba the Traveler, born in 8 ET and Daume the Curious, born in 10 ET. In 19 ET, Panïka was attacked by Mori the Bastard, Këso's illegitimate heir, in the Battle of the Bastard. Sörel won, and remained as king. He died of disease in 38 ET, to be succeeded by his eldest son, Rayo. Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Noblemen Category:Panïkan Category:Human Category:Male Category:Leaders of Panïka Category:Kings of Panïka Category:House of Sörel Category:23 BET births Category:38 ET deaths Category:7 Bäme deaths Category:4 Dëme births Category:Inhabitants of Deon Category:Inhabitants of Panïka Category:People